Frustrations
by violet167
Summary: Ren being frustrated because of his feelings towards Kyoko.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi! This is my first ever skip beat one shot. Hopefully you enjoy it. I've only seen the anime and part of the drama a long time ago so this one shot might not be perfect but hopefully you all enjoy it.**_

* * *

 **-Frustrations-**

* * *

Tempted. It wasn't a good enough word to describe what Ren was feeling. Tested. Maybe he was being tested. Kyoko had kept asking him over and over what was wrong. She was in fact his problem. Her touch, her lips, her beautiful eyes, everything about her was the problem.

He didn't want to scare Kyoko off by telling her what was the problem. Ren knew she would try to do everything she could to make him feel better. He didn't want her to do that. They weren't even in a relationship yet but you could tell they were much closer than when they first met.

It was hard for him, especially due to the fact she was staying with him for a few hours. It was a good thing he could control himself but for how long. His control was slowly breaking away. He never wanted anything like he wanted Kyoko now. His lust for her was building up slowly tearing down his control each step of the way. Her scent. Her touch. It was all driving him crazy.

They had recently finished filming a movie scene together for an upcoming film. He hadn't seen her for a while because she was off doing other love me jobs and he had been overseas shooting for a TV show. Them being apart made him want her even more. It was killing him inside but he knew Kyoko wasn't ready. Ren hadn't mention to her how he felt and Kyoko didn't seem any close to telling him she had feelings for him because she had closed off her heart.

He wouldn't rush her into anything. Never. It wasn't ever in his character to do so but his love for her was only growing stronger. He was still a man after all. Being with the woman he made his body rage with lust but yet he kept it to himself.

With the way he was feeling right now it wasn't best for her to be in his apartment, just the two of them. It was like nature was just setting them up to be together.

"Tsuruga-san I need help with this scene," Innocent Kyoko asked unaware of the emotions Ren was going through.

"What kind of scene is it?" He asked.

"Kissing scene," She answered reading the script. "You have more experience than me."

Ren palmed his head in his large hands. He was going to kill Yashiro the next time he saw him. He was the one who told Kyoko to come to Ren's apartment.

"How do you deeply kiss someone?' She was confused by what kind of kiss the script was detailing.

"Oh boy," Ren said leaning back into his chair. This was going to be a long night. "Shall I... teach you how?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for all the feedback from the first chapter. As requested this is the continuation but the 3d chapter will be the last chapter.**_ _ **I'm thinking about doing a story almost like this that just teases you all to the max and makes your heart rush with all the stuff that will happen in it.**_ _**Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **-Frustrations-**_

* * *

This was a very complicated situation. A very complicated one indeed. How would Ren be able to help Kyoko but still keep his emotions in check? His emotions were already on thin ice. He watched as she bit her lips, wondering if she asked him for too much. Oh, how he just wanted to kiss her senseless, but it would scare her. She wasn't helping him hide his feelings. It was as if her body secretly provoked him. Kyoko may be a little dense to her actions and feelings, but her body might know what it wants.

How could he kiss Kyoko for this scene she was doing? How could he kiss her without explaining the feelings behind the kiss. How coul- How could he be so blind to this golden opportunity? For months he wanted the chance to kiss her and here she is now wanting his help with a kiss. Ren could kiss her as he wanted while teaching her about the scene. It's a win win for both of them. Maybe more for Ren, but they would both be gaining something.

"Tsuraga-san?" Kyoko asked, wanting to know whether he would help her or not. She could have sworn there was a dark aura coming from him scaring her.

"Tsuruga-san?"

Something changed in Ren's eyes. Something Kyoko couldn't explain. It was like the change in her when she played a part of a new character.

"I'll help you'll but it's more of something I can show you than tell you about," He said in a low deep voice.

By this point, Kyoko's heart was beating out of control. She had never seen Ren like this.

"S-Show me?" She whispered softly in fear.

Without saying anything Ren leaned forward to capture her lips with his own stunning Kyoko.

It in this exact moment things got interesting.

 **And this exact moment you'll have to read next chapter. If you haven't figured it out I like to tease you readers. Next chapter will definitely be longer than the first two:)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**This is the 3rd and final chapter. The last two was definitely short but this was a little longer. Thank for the feedback from the second chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **-Frustrations-**_

* * *

Without saying anything Ren leaned forward to capture her lips with his own stunning Kyoko.

It in this exact moment things got interesting.

Ren could not believe he was actually believe he was kissing Kyoko. Was he dreaming or was someone pranking him? He was actually kissing Kyoko. It might not mean anything concerning their relationship because this was a part of her _script._ But Ren could care less right now because he was kissing Kyoko. He could say it a million times.

Kyoko's eyes were wide open trying to comprehend what was happening. One minute they were sitting there in silence, she asked Ren a question and now they were kissing. She did ask him for help but he could have at least warned her before he took the initiative to kiss her. She couldn't describe the feeling, but she was enjoying the feel of his lips on her very own. Kyoko slowly closed her eyes.

Ren felt Kyoko relax against him so he decided to take this kiss a step further. He rested one hand behind Kyoko's back to bring her even closer to him and one hand on her face to keep her in place. He nibbled at her lips, trying to get her to open them just for the slightest moment so he could continue with his little _work_ of showing her how you are suppose to kiss someone.

Kyoko felt as though she wasn't in her right mind. She has never felt this way before. What on earth was happening? What was her body doing? It was as if it had a mind of its own. She wasn't in control of her actions. She felt Ren gently bite down on her lips making her moan softly and open her lips for a second, but that was all it took for Ren to shove his tongue inside to explore every inch of her mouth. He enjoyed tasting every flavor of her mouth, but it wasn't enough.

He pushed Kyko back onto the couch, not too rough, to make her lay down on her back while he was on top of her. All reasonable thought about why he should stop was out of his mind. His self-control was gone and the built up frustration was making it hard to think logically.

Ren became to kiss her a little bit more rough and filled with passion. The strange thing was, Kyoko was kissing him back. Battling against his lips. Neither one of them had thoughts of stopping and even if they did their bodies wouldn't let them. They were both lost in the moment, Kyoko's script long forgotten. Ren's hand which was placed on her back had moved from its original place and start to explore other places but nothing too wild. Kyoko's arms had moved also to wrap themselves around Ren's neck, bringing him closer as if that was even possible because they were already so close.

They had to stop now or who knows what would happen.

"R-Ren," Kyoko moaned at his touch.

Ren paused for a moment. It was the first time she ever boldly called his name and it was in a situation like this. It seemed to be like a wake up call for him. He had to stop. Things were getting out of hand.

He reluctantly pulled away from Kyoko. This was enough for one day at least. He lent a hand to a very dazed Kyoko helping her to pull herself up off the couch. She was trying to catch her breath after that intense kissing session. Her lips were now red and plump looking.

Ren didn't know what to say, but he didn't have to because Kyoko was the first to speak.

"Is that how you deeply kiss someone?" She said blushing like crazy.

Ren was speechless. He forgot about actually teaching her and now she might think it's okay to kiss some other guy like that. But how would he explain it to her?

"No. That was, uhm…."He awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "Just give him a simple kiss on the lips like when I first kissed you and forget about everything else that came after."

She nodded her head quickly still embarrassed. "Maybe I should not take the job. I tell president and Yash-"

"Wait, what? They gave you that script?" He questioned hoping this was not heading where he thought it was.

"Y-yes. They gave it to me when Yashiro said to come see you and told me to ask you for help with the kiss. Why?"

Ren could not believe it. This was all a set up. He sighed palming his face. Wait till he sees the two of them. He was going to kill them for doing this.

But at least he wasn't frustrated anymore.

* * *

 _ **The end. I'll make a story when I finish school which is the end of this month. I already have an idea for a story but **__**please tell me in the reviews what kind of story would you like to read. I usually take request from readers in the maid sama archive for one shots too etc. **_


End file.
